The 6 Truths of Life
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: When Uzumaki Naruto opened his email, he discovered that he was an idiot, according to the six truths of life.


**Author's note: **I random I thought of when my friend sent me this chain letter called 'The 6 Truths in Life'. I just had to write a story about it.

Oh yeah! I don't own anything. Enjoy or press the red "x" on the top right corner.

One more thing: _Email _- this is the email.

* * *

**The 6 Truths of Life**

Uzumaki Naruto was feeling like a major idiot. He couldn't wait until Uchiha Sasuke checked his email. He was sure the 'teme' would fall for it like he did. He couldn't wait. He made sure to put a video camera into the teme's room. He was hanging out in the Uchiha's room where the computer was. He remembered the email he got...

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_...

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing. Wait! When did he ever set his alarm? He groaned. It must have been Iruka-sensei. He glanced at the clock; it read 7:00 am. He fell back into his bed but immediately sat up when someone splashed ice water on him. He looked up to see Iruka towering over him, a bucket in hand.

"Why'd you do that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto groaned.

"I want you to wake up. You sleep too much. It isn't healthy. Do something. Go on the computer. Don't sleep. I'm watching you." Iruka warned.

Groggily Naruto stood up and walked over to his dresser. A few minutes later he was in his usual orange outfit. Iruka had disappeared but Naruto didn't want to take any chances. He turned his computer on and logged in.

_Welcome HokageRamenFox101_

"You've got mail!" A voice from his computer sounded. He sighed. Who would email him. All he ever got was hate mail from the people who hated. He took a look at the subject 'The 6 Truths in Life'. He was going to delete it but his senses told him otherwise.

"Whatever. I've gotten too many hatemail to care anymore." Naruto muttered. He opened it.

_To: Uzumaki Naruto (hokageramenfox101)_

_From: Truths (Ninjapay-back)_

_Subject: 6 Truths in Life_

_The 6 Truths in Life_

_1. You cannot touch all you teeth with your tongue._

"What?" Naruto asked himself. He tried it and found that he could indeed touch all his teeth with his tongue. _'Are you kidding me!'_ he thought. _'Whoever this is they're really stupid.' _He continued to read his email.

_2. All idiots, after reading the first 'truth', will try it._

"What! I'm an idiot?" Naruto hit the computer screen. He decided to read the rest of the email.

_3. The first truth is a lie._

He smiled. _'Ha! I knew it! It was a lie!' _His smile faltered when he read the fourth truth.

_4. You are now smiling because you are an idiot._

He gasped! This email was reading his mind. He was totally sending this to the teme. He wanted to see the Uchiha's reaction when Sasuke found out he was an idiot too.

_5. You will soon forward this to another idiot._

Hell yeah he was. Sasuke was going to be annoyed. Naruto smiled again. This time even more bigger. He read the last truth.

_6. There is still a stupid smile on your face._

Naruto gawked at the computer. It really was reading his mind! He was about to forward it until his eye caught something. There was more to this email. He read the last part.

_I don't care if you lick the windows, take the special bus, or occasionally pee on yourself..._

_Hang in there sunshine, you're frigging special._

Naruto smiled even more. He was special! He cried...no not really. (I lied) He forwarded it to Sasuke. He wondered who was ninjapay-back. He couldn't think of anyone.

**Back to the present...**

Uchiha Sasuke was clearly annoyed. Naruto was calling him and idiot because of a stupid email.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"Make me baka!" Naruto replied back.

Sasuke slammed the door with Naruto closely behind. A few moments later, they bumped into the gang: Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and Neji. All of them had their heads down; ashamed at something. Well except Neji; he was too proud for that.

"Hey guess what! Sasuke-teme's an idiot." Naruto exclaimed. At the word 'idiot' everybody's heads snapped up.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me you guys got that email too?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was confused for a moment. "Oh you mean the 6 truths in life thing?"

"Yeah!" Ino shouted.

It seems that all of them found out they were idiots. The rest of the day, the gang stayed gloomy and isolated themselves from everybody. All of them except Naruto--he was already an idiot--were in denial. They just couldn't believe that they were idiots. Little did they know who was behind it...

...Cliffhanger!! No just kidding. Read on.

* * *

**Somewhere in lounge...**

_The Teacher's Lounge_

Hakate Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and Umino Iruka watched amused at their students' reaction. Maito Gai was gulity until the others reminded him of what the students did to them.

"That'll teach them to pull a prank on their teachers again." Hakate Kakashi stated lazily.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"I just can't believe Neji, Sasuke, and Shino would though." Iruka said. They were still mad at what happened to them in the teacher's lounge the other day.

"Pay back is sweet!" Asuma exclaimed.

"It's also a dish served cold." Gai added. Kurenai stood up.

"Hey! Anyone want ice cream?" Kurenai suddenly craved ice cream. _'Must be the revenge'_ she thought.

"Sure. Why not?" Iruka answered for them.

_Revenge was like ice cream. Serves best when cold and it's sweet. _

The teachers headed out. They wanted to savor their victory of revenge.

**How was it? Good? Bad? If you're wondering, no the group never found out who Ninjapay-back was. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
